poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Minerva Mink
Here's how meeting Minerva Mink goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Roger: sees something and gasps Bender: What? What is it, Roger? What's wrong? Roger: Bender! It's her! Bender: What? Who? Roger: her finger Look. looks where he's pointing, and there was a hot mink Roger: Minerva Mink! Bender: Oh, boy. Not this again. Brian: Wait, slow down. Who is? Bender: She's this hot Mink that Roger has a crush one. Roger: I don't have a crush on her! I'm in love with her. Zoe Trent: Yeah, which is also a crush. Roger: Whatever. Blythe Baxter: How long have you known her? Roger: Eight months. Ever since I saw her, I just wanna do everything. Bender: Blah blah blah! Roger, please! Every time you ask her out, you know what happens. Roger: And what will that be? Bender: An upset stomach. Roger: Oh, shut up! That's not even true! Bender: Excuses, excuses. I'll tell you what. Why don't you ask her out on our adventure. The others: Ooooohhhhh... Roger: No, dude. That's stupid. Dawn: Come on, Roger. It's the more of the merrier. Roger: Yeah, but I'm not sure if she's interest searching for a pirate! Penny Ling: Come on, Roger. She can tell us what her life is all about. Roger: I'm not asking her out! (everyone starts to murmur then Roger lets out a deep sigh.) Okay, fine. I'll ask her if she can come out with us. Bender: Sweet! laughs Roger: But you owe me on this! Pepper Clark: Saddle up, lover alien. lips like a kissing Roger: her lips Would you shut up!? her and lets her go (deep sigh) Alright, I'm gonna make my move! to her Bender: Oh, man. This is gonna be hilarious. Roger: Minerva, my darling, would you kindly come with us on this adventure? No. That's stupid. (stops) Great, I'm in trouble. Oh, well. Just do your best Roger Smith, do your best. to her getting her sun tan and Roger walks up beside her Roger: Heeeeyyyy, Minerva! What's up? Minerva Mink: up her shades Huh? notices Roger Oh! Roger, what are you doing here? Roger: Oh! a sweat drop I... guh..... I... I... I just like to come here on the beaches, and you getting sun tan, building sandcastles, and of course playing in the water. Bender: Oh, man. This is the first sign of talking to her. Peter: What's the second sign? Bender: Your about to find out. Roger: So.... what are you doing here? Minerva Mink: I always come here for the summer. Roger: Well... that's interesting. Minerva Mink: Is something wrong? Roger: Oh! No, no! I'm fine! Really, I'm fine. Belle: He does't look fine. Latios: Yeah, he looks crapped up. Roger: Minerva. I was just.... I was just.... uhh! Bender: chuckling He's starting to break! Roger: Uhh.... Uhh.... Uh... Minerva Mink: Come on, Roger, spit out with it! Your kinda wasting my time. Roger: his head Oh, man! What are you doing?! Come on, just say it so you won't go to the bathroom! outloud Minerva! Would you come with me, and some of my friends on a adventure? Minerva Mink: reaction Yeah, sure! I would love to go! Roger: You will? Great! his stomach gurgles Just hold that thought for a minute, and stay right there! to the restroom Ahhhh.... Bender: out in laughter and falls on his back Jimmy: Well, looks like we got a new companion with us. Brian: Yeah, but soon it will take a turn if she finds out. Bender: Yeah, but this is gonna be too hilarious! laughs Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series